Apprentices Of Demons
by ArtSketch
Summary: Loki and Tsunami are new to Gravity Falls and aren't happy about living in the creepy town. That is until the two befriend two dream demons that they encounter in a nightmare and accept a offer that may brighten their lives. BillXOc OcXOc


Chapter 1

''So girls, what do you two think of Gravity Falls so far?"A young women, around her 30's, asked two preteen girls.

The first girl with brown hair and gray eyes glared at the ground as they walked.

''I hate it…"She huffed.

Her skin was pale and she wore a yellow T-shirt with a black sweater over it along with black shorts and yellow high top converse.

Beside her, another brown haired girl walked beside her, glaring at the ground as well with red eyes.

''Me too…"She huffed as well.

Her skin was pale as well with a red T-shirt with a long black coat over it with black shorts and red high top converse.

The young women, their mother, sighed''I know you two miss home but we had to move here so your father could have a better job"

The two preteen girls sighed at their mother's words.

All they wanted was to got back to their old home.

''Loki, Tsunami"Their mother said softly''I know it's hard to leave the place you were born and raised in but you two just have to get use to it. Maybe you'll like it here after awhile.

The gray eyed girl, Loki, scoffed at her mother's words.

_*As if I'll like it here!*_She thought.

The red eyes girl, Tsunami rolled her eyes.

_*Like that will happen…*_She thought.

Soon the three reached a nice two store house, just outside the town of Gravity Falls.

Opening the door, Loki and Tsunami rushed up stairs, leaving their mom to finish unpack the boxes that filled the living room and kitchen.

''Loki!Tsunami!Finish unpack before you two leave the house!"Their mother called to them before hearing a door slam shut.

**_Loki's POV_**

''Loki!Tsunami!Finish unpack before you two leave the house!"I heard mom yell to me and Tsunami.

I simply rolled my eyes and collapsed on my bed.

''I hate living here Tsunami"I said, staring at the ceiling''The town here is boring and the people here are creepy"

''Your telling me"Tsunami grinned, unpack a box.

_*I miss our old home and my friends*_ I thought_*Here…it's only me and Tsunami*_

''You mite want to finish unpacking" Tsunami said, cutting my thoughts.

''Why?"I asked, looking at her.

''So we can go exploring, there's a forest near by"She said.

_*A forest!?*_I perked up at the word.

''Fine"I huffed and sat up, grabbing a box and unpacking it.

**_[Later]_**

**_Tsunami's POV_**

''I'am done"I said, placing the empty box to the side''How about you Loki?"

I turned to see her unpacking her books and sketch pads.

''Almost, this is the last box"She said, placing the books and sketch pads on the shelf of her computer desk.

I picked up my backpack and placed my iPhone and earplugs into it before placing my favorite book in it too.

''Done"I heard Loki said.

''Pack up some stuff, maybe we can rest near a lake for something and relax"I suggested.

''Alright, I could go for some relaxation"Loki said.

After we packed our backpacks, we headed downstairs.

''Did you two finish packing like I asked?"Mom asked, looking up from unpacking a box.

We nodded.

''We'er heading off to explore a bit more of this boring place"I said.

''The forest mostly"Loki said.

''Alright, but be careful and be back before 5:00, ok"Mom said.

We nodded again before heading out the door.

**_Loki's POV_**

After a long walk through the town, me and Tsunami finally reached the forest.

''About time"I huffed.

''Come on, let's find a nice area to relax at"Tsunami said, taking off into the forest.

''Hey!Wait up will you!"I shouted to her, running after her.

We passed by many tall trees and beautiful plants until we both stopped in our tracks.

In front of us was a mini lake with waterfall and crystals around it.

''Wow…it's beautiful"I said.

''Looks like we found ourselves a hang out"Tsunami said with a smile.

I grinned''I guess this is one cool thing about Gravity Falls"

**_Tsunami's POV_**

I nodded at Loki, this place was at least one good thing about our new home.

''Well, I don't know about you, but, I'am going to kick back and sketch this scenery"Loki said, sitting on the grass and taking out a sketch book and pencil from her bag.

''I think I'll do some reading, I really wanna know what happens next in my book"I said, sitting beside her and taking out my favorite book.

We both sat their in silence, doing our thing and enjoying the sound of the waterfall and the light the crystals's gave off in the sun.

Maybe Gravity Falls wasn't so bad after all…

**_[Later]_**

**_Loki's POV_**

''Done!"I shouted, dropping my pencils and lifting my sketch book up.

I could feel Tsunami lean over my shoulder and look at what I made before looking at the waterfall and crystals.

''Looks exactly like it Loki!Nice job" Tsunami nudged me playfully with a smile.

I grinned in pleasure''I am the best artist in the world"

Tsunami snickered''Yeah, keeping think that Loki"

''Its true! I don't think I've seen any artist do what I just did"I said, grinning more.

Tsunami rolled her eyes''Please Loki"

I rolled my eyes back at her with a smirk before snatching the book from her hands.

''Loki!"She snapped.

I quickly got to my feet and took off running.

''Loki!Get back here!"She yelled, running after me.

''Awwww, does Tsunami want her book back?What's the magic word?" I teased as I continued to run.

''Loki I'am not joking!"Tsunami growled.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and looked back at Tsunami.

She quickly tried to tackle me but I side stepped her and she fell face first into the ground.

I erupted with laughter.

''So you think that's funny?"She growled''How do you like this!"

I was suddenly pushed and I landed in the water of the lake.

I quickly swam to the surface.

''Hey!"I snapped, glaring at Tsunami from the water.

She smirked''Payback Loki"

I rolled my eyes before swimming back to shore.

''Now I'am all wet thanks to you Tsunami!"I growled.

''That's what you get for taking my book"She said.

Suddenly, a chill ran up my spin, not because of the water, but from something else.

_*Now that I think about it…I feel like me and Tsunami are being watched*_ I thought.

''Loki?Hellooo?"Tsunami waved her hand in front of me, cutting off my thoughts.

''Whaaaat!?"I asked in annoyance.

''It's about to be 5:00, let's head home"Tsunami said.

I nodded and gathered my stuff.

**_Tsunami's POV_**

After me and Loki gathered out stuff, we walked the way we entered the forest.

''Hey Tsunami, do you fill like we'er being watched?"I heard Loki ask from behind me.

I was silence for a moment, seeing if I felt myself being watch.

Then, a chill ran up my spine and goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs.

''Yeah…now that you say it"I said ''But it's probably nothing"

**_[Nearby]_**

**_No POV_**

Watching Loki and Tsunami head home were two men with interesting and amused looks on their faces.

The man on the left had blond hair with a black triangle eye patch over one of his eyes with pale skin.

He wore a white button up shirt with a long yellow vest over it with a black bow tie and top hat along with black pants and shoes.

Beside him was a man with spikes black hair with red glowing eyes and pale skin.

He wore a black button up shirt with a long red coat over it with a black tie and pants along with red shoes.

''So these are the new comers to Gravity Falls"The red man said before turning to me man beside him ''What do you think Bill?"

The yellow man, Bill, narrowed his eye a bit''These two are very interesting Phoenix, we may want to keep a close eye on them"

Phoenix nodded.

Suddenly, with a snap of their fingers, the two disappeared into the air without a trace to be found.

**_[With Loki And Tsunami]_**

Loki and Tsunami finally reach home to see their mother still unpacking a few boxes in the living room.

She looked up and saw Loki soaked and wet.

''Loki, what happened to you!?"She asked.

Loki mumbled something under her breath, glaring at her sister.

''She fell into the lake me and her were hanging out at"Tsunami said.

Their mother sighed''Next time bring along bathing suits"

The two nodded.

''And Loki, take a shower before your father gets here, we'er thinking of going out to eat tonight"Their mother said.

''Fine"Loki huffed and headed up stairs.

Tsunami followed behind her.

**_[Outside Loki's and Tsunami's House]_**

Resting on the roof of Loki's and Tsunami's house, Bill and Phoenix watched as the two twins headed up to their room.

''So Bill, how about we give these two a nightmare?"Phoenix grinned ''To welcome them to Gravity Falls"

Bill looked at his friend/rival with a grin of his own''Seems like the perfect gift to give our newcomers"


End file.
